


Harry Potter

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Inspired by Music, Invisibility Cloak, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spells & Enchantments, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter song parody of Weezer's "Buddy Holly." Mostly set during his first year of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Ooo-ee-ooo yeah my name is Harry Potter<br/>Oh oh, I have Lily Potter's eyes<br/>I don't care what the Slytherins say anyway<br/>I'm the Boy Who Lived</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> "Harry Potter" filked to "Buddy Holly" by Weezer. Originally filked 2015.
> 
> Usually I'd do more lyric changes, but I based the structure pretty closely off the original. Also I'm not even ashamed about how quickly this came to me.

**HARRY**  
What's with these wizards checkin' my scar?  
Why do they gotta stare?  
What did I ever do to deserve  
All this attention and care?

Woohoo, before I was two  
Woohoo, I killed You Know Who  
Woo hoo, now I'm at Hogwarts school  
  
Ooo-ee-ooo yeah my name is Harry Potter  
Oh oh, I have Lily Potter's eyes  
I don't care what the Slytherins say anyway  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
Don't you ever fear  
Voldemort's near?  
They say that he'll return  
His tongue speaks Parsel, his nose is slit  
I've got a lot to learn  
  
Woohoo, before I was two  
Woohoo, I killed You Know Who  
Woohoo, now I'm at Hogwarts school  
  
Ooo-ee-ooo yeah my name is Harry Potter  
Oh oh, I have Lily Potter's eyes  
I don't care what the Slytherins say anyway  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  
Bang bang  
What's on the third floor?  
A three headed dog guarding a trap door  
Oh no, how to escape?  
Don't look now but I just saw Snape  
Got my Cloak and my broomstick  
Gonna beat a troll with a swish and flick  
Leviosa, Leviosa, Leviosa, go  
We'll protect the stone, we are the Trio  
  
Now I'm at Hogwarts school  
  
Ooo-ee-ooo yeah my name is Harry Potter  
Oh oh, I have Lily Potter's eyes  
I don't care what the Slytherins say anyway  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
  



End file.
